The present invention relates to an absorbent article used for a disposable diaper or the like which has a good fit for a wearer and can securely prevent a lateral leak of urine or other liquid bodily waste.
An absorbent article used for a disposable diaper or the like includes an absorbent core arranged between its back sheet and top sheet and raisable strips having inner portions for covering the opposite sides of the upper surface of the absorbent article arranged at the opposite sides of the absorbent article.
Since elastic members are mounted in an extended state at the leading ends of the raisable strips, the raisable strips raise and form banks when the disposable diaper is used, and the elastic members thereof are brought into contact with the skin surface of a user or wearer, thereby preventing a lateral leak of urine or other liquid bodily waste.
However, since the elastic members of the raisable strips extend straight along the forward and backward directions of the absorbent article, the raisable strips are only linearly brought into contact with the skin surface of the wearer, presenting problem of a poor fit and an inability to securely prevent a lateral leak of urine or other liquid bodily waste.
In view of the problems in the prior art absorbent articles, an object of the present invention is to provide an absorbent article which has a good fit for a wearer and can securely prevent a lateral leak of urine or other liquid bodily waste.
The present invention is directed to an absorbent article for use in a disposable diaper or the like, which comprises an absorbent core arranged between a back sheet and a top sheet, and raisable strips provided on the opposite sides of the absorbent article so that inner edge portions thereof cover the opposite sides of the upper surface of the absorbent article. Inner portions of the raisable strips are folded to have a Z-shaped cross section. Bottom portions of the Z-shaped inner portions are bonded to the top sheet of the absorbent article and elastic members are mounted in top portions of the inner portions so that the top portions are raised flat together with slanted side portions situated between the top and bottom portions.
In accordance with the invention, the top portions can be raised flat together with the slanted side portions by folding the inner portions of the raisable strips to have a Z-shaped cross section, bonding the bottom portions of the Z-shaped inner portions to the top sheet of the absorbent article, and mounting the elastic members in the top portions.
Elastic ribbons or elastic threads may be used as the elastic members.
Preferably, outer portions of the raisable strips are bonded to the back sheet of the absorbent article. In this manner, the raisable strips can be of the unit type integral to the absorbent article.
Preferably, the slanted side portions and the top portions at the front and rear parts of the inner portions of the raisable strips are bonded to the top sheet of the absorbent article, and unbonded intermediate portions between the front and rear parts are 40% or more of the entire length of the absorbent article.
Preferably, the unbonded intermediate portions are displaced forward by 5% or more with respect to the center of the entire length of the absorbent article.